


Revelation

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, PoE Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: After spending some time away, on futile attempts at rest, Ianthina returns to the Inquisition, but is still uncertain whether she is going to stay.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> (Ranna let me borrow her Inquisitor, Ianthe, for a few ficlets :D  
> PoE Inktober, prompt 30: Revelation)

She stops just before the chapel’s threshold, hesitating. Coming back seemed like the only appropriate choice – even if only to say that she will leave the order. But now that Ianthina is at her destination, she still has not decided what to do.

There are… lingering doubts. Not exactly about the gods – she still respects them – their power; she is willing to believe that they are needed. Eora is hardly an orderly place even with them in it; she shudders to think how the world would look without them. She does not even question anything that happened to Iovara, despite the remorse – sadly, that, too, was necessary. Inevitable, at some point.

What she is unsure of are the Inquisition’s methods. She has often wondered if there was another way, if some… things… could have been avoided. Her logical mind always answers that Thaos has never done anything without a reason. Perhaps she is simply unaware of it.

Or maybe it was a warning, written in blood. Too often not only in the metaphorical sense… But judging by what she has heard on the way, it was effective. Teachings spoken out loud have turned to hushed, uncertain whispers. There are schisms among the heretics, arguments, fights. Distrust. They are beginning to doubt themselves, their founder; they are beginning to doubt even though their preacher was made a martyr.

But Iovara only lost her life in a battle where souls were at stake. For some, that is not enough. Or so people whisper. Some of her apprentices consider Thaos’ decision merciful – with gods on his side, he could have crushed Iovara’s soul… but he did not. Gave her a chance to live all her remaining lives in peace, should she choose to.

Ianthina has been wondering about all that. And she has not come up with any good answer. It is difficult to consider death a mercy… but just as difficult not to acknowledge that a soul was saved in the process.

Perhaps that is the point of what Thaos has been doing? Maybe the kith are so blind and stubborn that they refuse to respond to other forms of persuasion? Gods know she has been blind and stubborn often enough, too.

She should ask Thaos about it. Maybe he will give her an answer to that, at least. And if not… Either way, his reply will help her make up her mind. Well, no point in waiting, then. Thaos must be already aware of her presence.

Taking a deep breath, Ianthina knocks gently on the door, opens it a bit wider and slips inside.

Thaos is lighting a small piece of incense at Woedica’s altar. But upon hearing footsteps, he lifts his head and turns. “Welcome back, my child.”

“Your Eminence,” Ianthina replies cautiously. She is uncertain whether her choice will be what he expects of her.

Thaos walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. A small, brief smile softens the line of his mouth. “You returned.”

He is looking at her with the same approval he used to, before she started asking questions about Iovara’s… heresies. There is pride and relief in his quiet voice, in equal measures, and she basks in it, despite the still recent memories, maybe even despite her better judgement. Or is _this_ better judgement?

“It’s good to see you.” He lets go of her shoulders. “I’ve already lost Iovara,” he says, genuine regret lacing his voice.  Then he smiles at her again – tired, hopeful, relieved; a father welcoming his prodigal child home. “I’m glad to have another daughter back here with me.”

All of a sudden, Ianthina is sure she will stay and never leave again.


End file.
